


Great Companionship of Protection - A Bane x John Blake Voiceover

by HeroicGangster



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Babysitting, Bane depends on John, Bane is Dad, Comfort, Fluff, John Blake Needs a Hug, John Blake admires Bane, M/M, Multiple Voices, Talia is Young in this Canon, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicGangster/pseuds/HeroicGangster
Summary: (Voiced Script!!!) Bane praises John Blake for babysitting young Talia. John finds Bane to be a great dude in general!
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & John Blake, Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Kudos: 1





	Great Companionship of Protection - A Bane x John Blake Voiceover

**Author's Note:**

> Voiceovers done by Mr_vecchi on Fiverr!!! If you want a solid Bane and John Blake voice over, be sure to over to their gigs! One of them being Bane
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/s2/31b95f6486
> 
> And a general male voice. I requested John Blake of course! :3
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/s2/eed39d25f3

<https://youtu.be/p6pTua1oZyE>

Script

Bane: Why hello John Blake! Thank you for babysitting my sweetie~ I hope you took care of Talia well while I was gone from my mission to take over Gotham City, the city for the CORRUPT! 

She is my small beautiful butterfly. You DESERVE my grand regards and SOUL empowering hugs!

John Blake: Oh hahaha! thanks Bane! Just be sure to know that you can always count on me to take care of Talia. She is a really cool kid. Just be sure to keep an extra eye on her with knives... For some reason... she likes how deep they cut. Strange stuff. And I just gotta say, you are a very great man Bane for always keeping her protected all this time. 

I find that you don't only have a powerful body but also a powerful soul to protect those around you. Even me! You are someone that I should recruit for the Gotham Police. 

Even if you may.... reign our city. It's just something I cannot overlook judging by your determined eyes. I love em!


End file.
